entre tropiezos y confusiones
by kagenie
Summary: mi primer fic espero que les un tropiezo puede enderezarte la vida n.n disculpen pero se me ha perdido el borrador - -U
1. Chapter 1

**Entre tropezones y ****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

**Entre tropiezos y confusiones:**

Pero que estupido, acaso no te fijas por donde vas?!!!

Como puedes ser tan des……….DIOS p Pero si eres una chica!!! .

A la salida de un concurrido local de juegos se encuentra una chica tendida en el suelo sin animo aparente de reaccionar, la gente se empieza a juntar a ver de que se trataba tanto escándalo, lamentablemente los gritos del chico llamaron demasiado la atención…

La gente comienza a ver no con muy buenos ojos a este chico que quizás que cosa le hizo a esa frágil chica que yace en el suelo inconsciente….

Frente a esto a nuestro amigo no le queda otra que tomar a la chica en brazos junto con su bolso, sus cuadernos, los apuntes y las bolsas de la compra y escapar de ese lugar mientras se escuchan murmullos y gritos contra el malvado que golpeo a su novia hasta dejarla en el suelo xD

Después de salir corriendo, mientras le arrojaban papas, tomates y conservasxD, llega a su apartamento y deposita a esta joven desconocida en el sofá (después de cómo lo trataron ni pensó en dejarla en la cama o.o')

Una vez instalada la chica en el sofá, se dirige a la cocina a buscar una compresa de agua fría para tratar de reanimarla o algo de alcanfor, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y pensar en lo extraño que había sido todo este día, había terminado una relación por la falta de entrega y sin embargo a esta desconocida ya la tenia instalada en su casa, cosa que nunca pensó con Kaori.

En la mañana acababa de romper su relacion con Kaori debido a "diferencias irreconciliables" las cuales habian terminado por desgastar la relacion (según le dijo a Kaori)

Con Kaori formaba la pareja ideal según sus compañeros de universidad, ambos estudiantes de medicina, inteligentes, concentrados en sus estudios, y con el espíritu competitivo a tope, al final la competencia termino por quebrar la relación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(Una tarde en el campus)_

_es hora de discul__parme con Kaori, no debí ser tan duro con ella. (hey allí esta Nagisa, le preguntare si sabe donde esta Kaori)_

_Nagisa: hola guapo, si, si la __vi., iba camino a la sala de anatomía, dijo que se le había quedado algo_

_OK, gracias (decía, mientras se dirigía al salón aferrando fuertemente un cofrecito, el cual contenía sus disculpas hacia Kaori, la llave de su apartamento.----la pelea que habían tenido había sido por lo que siempre eran, la falta de compromiso de él, Kaori siempre sentía que el no quería enseriar la relación, y siempre se excusaba diciendo que sus estudios eran lo primero. _

_Ya ella no aguanto mas y en la ultima pelea le había jurado superarlo en los estudios y así demostrarle ser la mujer para el._

_Darien iba por el pasillo, (vamos supongo que ya adivinaban que era el no xD) y cuando se encuentra frente al salón de anatomía comienza a escuchar risas y murmullos, cree escuchar la voz de Kaori, es por eso que decide acercarse a ver._

_Kaori: no profesor, que me hace cosquillas jakjakja_

_Profesor: no te me arranques Kaori de mi vida, que luego nos toca "anatomía 3 jejeje" (dice mientras la toma por la espalda, besando su cuello y aprisionándola por la cintura a lo que Kaori responde girándose y plantándole un beso el cual el profesor no duda en corresponder…)._

_Frente__ a esto Darien solo atina a irse de la misma manera que llego… en silencio.-_

_Al__ llegar a su apartamento recibe una llamada de Kaori quien supo que la había estado buscando ( por Nagisa) y esperaba que no la hubiera pillado. Darien quien resulta ser un caballero y un ser demasiado frió tbn xp, le dijo que la estaba buscando porque necesitaba conversar con ella y se quedaron de juntar al día siguiente en un café del centro, donde Darien le daría fin a la relación argumentando "diferencias irreconciliables"_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Mientras recordaba esto le resultaba imposible entrar a comparar a la altiva, fuerte, decidida y fríamente sexy Kaori, con la chica que parecía dormir en su sofá.

"no debe tener mas de 16 años" se decía mientras le aplicaba compresas de agua fría en la frente, inconscientemente se hallo acariciando los dorados cabellos de esta, quien se veía cual princesa esperando el beso de amor para así despertar….¡¡¡ Pero que estas pensando!!! ¡¡¡¡ si es una niña, una frágil, bella y angelicalmente inconsciente niña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darien: Ya basa piensa, Darien, piensa (se decía así mismo mientras decide revisar la bolsa de la chica y así saber de quien se trata)

Darien: aquí debe tener su identifi….

Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de caer inconsciente al suelo con el bolso aun en la mano, mientras se escucha decir:

¡¡¡TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR SECUESTRARME, MALDITO PSICOPATA SECUESTRADOR DE CHICAS SOLTERAS!!!

**espero q este primer capitulo les haya gustado ….**

**Son bienvenidos reviews y críticas n.n**

**Díganme si quieren el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre tropezones y ****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bla-blas:

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

Ya aki el segundo capitulo xP

Espero q les guste…

Es ke si no recibo reviews creo q solo 3 personas lo leen y eso como ke me da penita u.U'

En todo caso agradecida de los reviews:

Gracias chikas n.n

Ahora si

La 2° parte:

**Entre tropiezos y confusiones:**

_**¡¡¡TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR SECUESTRARME, MALDITO PSICOPATA SECUESTRADOR DE CHICAS **__**SOLTERAS!!!**_

Grita la chica sosteniendo aun el florero en su mano y agitándolo en el aire.

Después de verificar que el estado del supuesto secuestrador es casi un coma xD, lo primero que hace es verificar si toda su ropa esta en su lugar ( pues obvio, si se creía secuestrada por un psicópata xD) y luego decide explorar el lugar donde la tenían contra su voluntad ( o.O') y así fue como comenzó a investigar ese apartamento que mas que nada parecía una gran biblioteca personal, la sala donde se encontraban era de un color blanco invierno y estaba rodeada por estantes los cuales estaban llenos de libros:

Química, física, biología avanzada, matemáticas, álgebra, latín, escritores contemporáneos, quántica celular (lo invente xP), UFF!! Eso era demasiado para una chica que solo leía las historietas insertas en los periódicos… eso fue demasiado para ella se comenzó a marear y su estomago a gruñir… si ya eran casi las 5 y se había saltado el desayuno para no llegar atrasada (de nuevo ) ,,,

Fue así como después de entrar al baño, a una pequeña pieza de huéspedes y a una biblioteca (una biblioteca dentro de otra biblioteca era demasiado) al final dio con la cocina, cual fue su decepción al ver que no había ni un trocito de chocolate, no un vasito de gaseosa, ni siquiera un pastelito, solo verduras, frutas, toneladas de comida congelada y tarros y tarros de café….

Con pena y el estomago aun rugiendo decidió matar el hambre con una rica manzana (no era un pastel pero era lo que había)

Rendida y con el estomago aun rugiendo, se dirigió hacia una habitación con la puerta entre abierta apenas estuvo adentro noto que esa debía ser la habitación de "el", demasiado pulcra y sencilla para su gusto, una cama de madera, un velador, un escritorio con un computador, una pequeña lamparita de mesa, unos anteojos y horror mas libros!!!!! O.o'

La pieza tenia una pared completamente cubierta con un gigante estante en el cual reinaban libros y mas libros, claro que entre tanto libraco raro hubo uno que logro captar la atención de la chica, era un libro de tapas plateadas mas pequeño que el resto y con caligrafía infantil en el lomo, se podía leer "**la luna y la princesa**" por Darien Chiba, la chica tremendamente atraída por este libro el cual no pegaba con nada de esa habitación ni con la casa, sentándose en la cama decidió echarle un vistazo, en la tapa de ese libro se veía un dibujo de una media luna, la cual le servia de cuna a una princesa de dorados cabellos quien dormía placidamente abrazada a un príncipe encantador—**Pero si este es un cuento infantil?! **Dice la chica con cierto recelo, **"ni que fuera una nena para leer estas tonterías"** dijo mientras arrojo el libro a la cama y **AHORA SI!!! **Se dijo, averiguaría quien era ese tipo medio inconsciente que yacía en la sala de estar con un chichón en su cabeza. xD

Volvió a la sala y vio al muchacho de espaldas tirado en el suelo y de su chaqueta, la cual estaba en el sillón, saco su billetera (donde se guardan los billetes y los documentos xD)

Haber veamos….

Hmmm no esta nada de mal este tal…

DARIEN M. CHIBA H.

20 años.

En su carné de universidad de Tokio decía que cursaba segundo año de medicina

Era donante de órganos, socio de la cruz roja… HEY! Espera!! Darien Chiba, Darien Chiba, ¡¡¡ DARIEN CHIBA!!! DARIEN!!! El escribió el cuento!!!!!!!!

Todo esto junto con la foto del chico (reconozcámoslo era muy muy muy apuesto xP) todo esto descoloco a la muchacha.

Fue en ese momento en el que se llevo la mano a su frente y la hallo mojada y algo pegajosa, en el suelo vio una compresa, esto le hizo pensar

¿Qué hacia este chico cuidándola?

¿era realmente el psicópata secuestrador de chicas solteras que ella pensaba??

**espero q este segundo**** capitulo les haya gustado ….**

**Son bienvenidos reviews y críticas n.n**

**Díganme si quieren el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre tropezones y ****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bla-blas:

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

Aki la tercera parte!!

xD

_serychiba: gracias por tus palabras n.n_

_pinkymex y kiara san martin: aquí ya actualizo para que no digan que soy mala xP_

_seren y diana : gracias tbn por los reviews _

_asi como a la gente que me deja sus reviews en el fotolog xP_

_gracias tbn_

bueno sin mas nada

aki ta :

XD

**Entre tropiezos y confusiones 3 xD**

_¿Que__ hacia ese chico cuidándola?_

_Era realmente el psicópata secuestrador de chicas solteras que ella pensaba?_

Mientras estaba frente a este chico atrapada en sus pensamientos siente una fuerza que la toma por el tobillo y la jala hasta caer al piso…

--**Pero que dem… HEY! Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así???**

Darien: **Y se podría saber quien se cree Usted, su majestad, para golpearme en la cabeza!!!!!!! . **

Serena**: bueno etto… yo… bueno que querías que hiciera si tu me secuestraste o no?????**

**Pero ****por favor niña, si solo estas aquí por que chocamos en la calle y te desplomaste**…(_será quizá por lo flacuchenta que estas_…) dice Darien murmurando…

**HEY!!! Tu Darien chico medicina… lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes la fragilidad de la mujer** … dice serena sulfurándose….

Darien: **y se podría saber como es que TU sabes mi nombre, niñita??**

A lo que serena responde mientras se mira sus zapatos**….: bueno pues es que … yo …. Esto …. Tenia que saber la identidad de la persona que me tenia secuestrada…..**

**¡¡¡¡****Que no estabas secuestrada!!!!!!!!! ¡Pero que testaruda!**

Decia Darien miestras aun se sentaba en el suelo…

**Y tu niña "secuestrada" quien eres???**

**Bueno yo soy Serena B. Tsukino Ayanami, estudiante de la prestigiosa preparatoria Juban, y adicta a los chocolates, mucho gusto**. —dice la chica mientras estira su mano al chico que esta sentado en el suelo al frente de ella…

**Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino**—dice Darien respondiéndole el saludo y ayudadola a ponerse de pie.

Después de aclarar el enredo, se quedaron un buen rato conversando de esto y aquello mientras recogían el desorden de libros y cuadernos, hasta que todo esto es interrumpido por un RUGIDO del estomago de Serena quien le pide a gritos un bocado.

**Hey parece que tienes hambre, te apetece comer algo, después de todo ya es casi la hora de la cena** (dice Darien mientras mira su reloj, le parece casi imposible darse cuenta de que al lado de esta chiquilla el tiempo se a pasado volando)

A lo que Serena responde mientras recoge ya su bolso para irse a su casa – **mira te diría que si, pero en mi casa deben de estar preocupados, además tu refrigerador y tu alacena resultaron una completa desilusión para mi**, (dice la chica con fingido enojo)

Esto a Darien le causa mucha risa, nunca había conocido a una chica tan especial como ella,--**bueno entonces creo que deberé llevarte a tu casa no crees?**

Serena: **eso con gusto lo aceptare n.n**

Esperame un momento –le dice Darien—hago una llamada y en seguida salimos (dice mientras se dirige a la cocina)

--mientras Darien esta en la cocina, Serena se dirige sigilosamente a la habitación de este y toma el libro que antes había arrojado sin interés, ahora si había logrado captar su atención , de repente se oye la puerta entonces Serena rápidamente lo oculta entre sus ropas y se sienta en la cama…

Darien: **y tu que haces aquí???**

**Bueno es que ****quería ir al baño pero me perdi xP, y eso **dice mientras lo toma por el brazo y le dice, **vamos??**

Y así Sere y Darien se dirigen a la casa de la chica, mientras van muy animados conversando y escuchando música, Darien no puede evitar mirar de reojo a esa colegiala risueña y simpática que va a su lado,. Esto para el era verdaderamente grandioso, nunca se había entretenido tanto en un simple viaje en auto hasta ahora.

**Aquí es**—dice la chica mientras se baja del auto, no sin antes despedirse con un dulce beso en la mejilla, seguido por un gracias…

A Darien este gesto lo turbo de sobremanera, era un simple y calido beso y aun así le había movido mas hormonas que todos los besos fogosos que le regalaba Kaori cuando estaban a solas….

**Te ****volveré a ver Serena Tsukino??** –pregunta un esperanzado joven desde su auto…

**Bueno, puede ser… si ****quieres, **le responde serena**, mañana salgo a las 2°°** , le grita para después perderse en las escaleras de aquel edificio….

Mañana…. Mañana… se repetía con entusiasmo Darien mientras se dirigía su cita en casa de los Hino.

Ahhhh bueno espero que les guste este capitulo xP

Esop xD

Cariños

**Díganme si quieren el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre tropezones y ****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bla-blas:

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

xD

muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

**DIEL**

**KIRA MOON**

**serychiba**

**Pinky**

**diana**

**seren**

**Kiara San Martin**

**y a la gente linda del foro**

_Bueno__ y aki con el siguiente capitulo…quería disculparme por no haberlo subido antes pero es que4 no e tenido tiempo u.U, ya que se me están por acabar las vacaciones y tengo que matricularme y hacer los papeleos (pkkkk!!!.. matricularse dos veces en el año solo es para sacar plata u.U)_

_ya … basta de remilgos aki ta n.n_

**Capitulo**** 4…**

_Mañana…__mañana…. Se repetía el chico con entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a casa de los Hino.-_

Al llegar a la casa vio que en las afueras ya lo estaban esperando, una bella joven corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo para después darle una palmada en la cabeza a modo de desaprobación mientras lo recriminaba--**¿Por qué llegas tan** **tarde Baka-Darien?** Con un enojo mal actuado n.n

**Es**** que se me presento un problema "madre"** --dice Darien mientras se soba la nuca y le sonríe a la chica,

"**Ya déjate de babosadas es mejor que entremos la cena ya esta lista, apuesto a que tienes hambre primito."**

**Pues después de todo si eres una gran adivina o no Raye?** , dice Darien mientras la rodea con su brazo y se dirigen al interior de la casa.

_Los padres de Darien __habían fallecido hace ya algunos años en un accidente automovilístico mientras realizaban un viaje de negocios, dejando a Darien sin más compañía que la de sus tíos maternos: los Hino._

_Después de la muerte de sus padres, Darien decidió irse a vivir al extranjero y allí haba cursado hasta 1° año de universidad junto con Kaori a quien conoció en los EE.UU. y era casi su única familia en el extranjero ya que le recodaba sus raíces y por eso cuando ese año decidió volver, Kaori no dudo en acompañarlo y bueno…. Ya sabemos que paso con ellos XD_

_Apenas los Hino supieron que Darien estaba de vuelta no dudaron en contactarlo e invitarlo a vivir en su casa, ya que lo querían como a un hijo mas y no querían que se sintiera solo ahora que volvía a su tierra y sus recuerdos se hicieran sufribles para el._

_Sin embargo Darien a pesar del cariño inmenso que le tenia a la familia que le ofrecía tan desinteresada oferta decidió declinarla, ya que en el tiempo que había vivido en los EE.UU. se había acostumbrado a la independencia y la soledad solo interrumpida por su música y los libros que lo acompañaban a donde fuera. Pero si acepto ir todos los jueves a cenar con ellos(idea que se le había ocurrido a su linda prima, y a la vez novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de universidad un bondadoso joven llamado Nicholas Kino) xDD_

_Raye la prima de Darien era una joven muy bella y distinguida, tenia 16 años y en su escuela era una chica muy popular, sus finos rasgos siempre hacían a los chicos voltearse a verla ya que definitivamente no pasaba desapercibida, tenia una cabellera larga sedosa y negra como la noche y unos ojos violetas los cuales hacían un verdadero contraste con su piel alba y tersa, nadie podia negar el parecido entre Raye y Darien, a leguas se notaba que la misma sangre corría por sus venas._

_Gracias a Darien ella había conocido al joven Kino, compañero de universidad y buen amigo de Darien, si bien no cursaban la misma carrera siempre que podían se juntaban junto con Andrew también con quienes se llevaba muy bien_

Durante la cena Darien se encontraba aun absorto pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente con aquella muchacha.

**Despierta tontito que el mantel no lo lavaras tu!** Dice una entretenida Raye mientras ve a su primo con el vaso rebalsando de vino y a Darien en las nubes.

**Te ****encuentro muy retraído sobrino** --dice su tía Akane

**Eso es por lo sumido que esta en sus** **estudios **--dice su tío Fuji mientras limpia sus anteojos

**No, debe estar pensando en el ****bombón ese de Kaori** (dice el abuelo con ojitos de corazón)

**No abuelo este…. Kaori y yo decidimos terminar…**

**Cuando lo siento dice su ****tía consolándolo**, mientras su tío y su abuelo se lamentaban el hecho de no volver a ver a la escultural y sexy muchacha.

**Te felicito primo, esa FEORI no era para ti, dice muy contenta, sabes que ****deberías hacer?? Salir conmigo y Nicholas para distraerte, además la hermana de Nicholas es muy simpática y bella quien sabe si surge algo entre ustedes**, decía raye apuntando con un tenedor a su primo.

**Lo siento pero creo que por ahora no**, tengo mi mente en otro lugar dijo Darien para luego terminara su plato.

Después de cenar y quedarse un rato con sus tíos, la única familia que le quedaba y a quien amaba como a sus padres, decidió retirarse, el día de mañana seria muy interesante.

**Reconsidera mi invitación Baka Darien**!!! decía Raye mientras se despedía de su querido primo.

_**Y tan bella que era Kaori**_, se lamentaba el abuelo llorando por la casa...mientras se escucha un coro que grita: _**ABUELO!!!**_

Bueno este es el capitulo n4

Espero q les haya gustado, quizás si es posible mañana actualizo n.n

Cariños…

**Díganme si quieren el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre tropezones y ****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bla-blas:

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

**CAPITULO 5: **

Después de llegar a su apartamento, Darien trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, el día que estaba por llegar lo tenía mas que ilusionado. Para ya dormir de una vez por todas decidió leer un poco, se acerco al estante y eligió un libro de poemas y versos de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer:

**Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes**

**su claridad suave me recuerda**

**el trémulo fulgor de la mañana**

**que en el mar se refleja.**

**Tu pupila es azul y cuando lloras**

**las transparentes lágrimas en ella**

**se me figuran gotas de rocío**

**sobre una violeta.**

**Tu pupila es azul y si en el fondo**

**como un punto de luz radia una idea**

**me parece en el cielo de la tarde**

**una perdida estrella.**

**¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas**

**en mi pupila tu pupila azul.**

**Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?**

**Poesía... eres tú.**

Decidió dejar de leer en su mente se materializaban esos ojos, esos azules ojos tan cristalinos y traviesos, y eso que solo los había visto por un momento, pero esa mañana vasto para que quedaran grabados en su memoria, dándole una extraña sensación de pena y melancolía.

**Definitivamente no podré dormir si sigo con esto**—se dice mientras coloca el libro en el estante—**y si escribo?** Pero…, su libro no esta, **donde lo habré dejado**, se pregunta, **pero si lo deje aquí**… (Ese libro que comenzó siendo un cuento de cuando era niño con el tiempo se había convertido en un diario, donde Darien escribía las historias que vivía en sus sueños, sus anhelos y quizás su pasado.

Después de buscarlo sin resultado se quedo mirando al techo imaginando todo lo que podría llegar a pasar el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente Darien quien no había pegado un solo ojo en la noche, se dirigía a la universidad con una sonrisa mas que notoria, de paso se encontró con Andrew como todos los días quien se hallaba con Nicholas esperándolo para irse juntos.

Ya yendo, Andrew le pregunta a Darien por su animo el cual es bastante raro en el ya que siquiera cuando sacaba las mejores calificaciones se le veía tan animado y feliz.

**Lo que pasa es que cuando uno esta enamorado siempre anda feliz, apuesto a que estas pensado en Kaori o no?** (dice Nicholas con corazoncitos en sus OjOs)

Darien: **pues de hecho NO, ayer decidimos terminar, ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a esa relación.**

Nicholas: **queeeee???, pero …. Yo no imagino vivir sin mi Raye**… (Decía mientras se imaginaba a su novia con otro chico)

Andrew**: y se puede saber a que se debe tu animo tan especial entonces, no me digas que estas feliz de haber terminado con la "hielito**" (como le decían de "cariño")

**Pues siento dejarlos con la intriga pero ya llegamos**—dice Darien mientras se baja del auto y se encamina a a los laboratorios silbando y con las manos en el pantalón mientras deja a sus dos amigos con la GRAN GOTA o.O' en la cabeza.

Ya eran casi las 1:30 cuando ven a Darien salir del salón, frente a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y profesor.

Vamos, vamos, se decía mientras conducía por la autopista camino a la preparatoria Juban, donde vería a la niña mimada que lo dejo inconsciente, y con mas de un sentimiento.

Cuando llego eran las 2:05, se lamentaba el atraso mientras veía chicas con lindos uniformes de faldas acules y camisas emulando a los marineros tal como Serena, sentadas en el pasto conversando animadamente cuando distingue una linda cabellera rubia decide acercarse, y al tomarle el hombro a la chica esta se voltea y es casi igual a Serena si no fuera por que sus ojos son celestes y su expresión mas cómica .

Incrédulo pregunta **¡ Serena?**

**Yo Serena? Pero por favor si yo soy mas linda**, le dice la chica mientras se cuelga del brazo de in incomodo Darien

Es eso llega Serena junto con dos chicas, y a dos de ese grupo se les escucha gritar

_**Mina!! que haces con Darien!!!**_

**Como conoces a DARIEN????** ( las dos chicas se quedan mirando extrañadas mientras mina sin soltar a darien dice)

**Así que Darien te llamas xP, bueno lamento decirte que no soy "Serena" , yo soy MINA TSUKINO la mayor de las gemelas Tsukino, y la mas bella** (eso ultimo lo dice susurrándoselo al oído para que serena no escuche xP)

**Futura actriz de cine y titular del prestigioso equipo de volley de la preparatoria Juban**, suelta a Darien y se coloca al lado de serena con ojitos de estrellitas xD

En eso se acerca la morena y dice : **y tu Darien que haces aquí y de donde conoces a Serena???????**

Frente a la mudez de Darien (pobrecito no entendia nada) mira a serena y luego le dice … **Serena… no me digas que tu secuestrador es mi PRIMO!!!**

**Jakjakkajaakajka si serás Baka Serena…**

A todo esto serena no se a movido ni un centímetro, se encuentra congelada, no pensaba que vendría, y mucho menos que fuera primo de Raye, la cuñada de su amiga Lita, esto era muy incomodo por decirlo menos.

**Bueno en vista de que nadie nos presenta lo haré yo mismo: yo soy Lita Kino, mucho gusto**, dice una bella chica tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo…

**Tu debes ser la hermana de Nicholas, me habían hablado de ti, encantado**.

( le resultaba difícil creer que esta chica tan bella y directa fuera hermana del flacucho, desgarbado y tímido Nicholas)

**Bueno…. Y yo soy .. etto ..Amy Mizuno mucho gusto** dice una peliazul que había estado callada durante todo el "show" xD, **veo que eres el primo de Raye, analizándolos bien, se nota debido a que poseen rasgos notoriamente parecidos y su estructura ósea parece ser idéntico **decía mientras sujetaba el cráneo de Darien para medirlo xD

**Bueno este…mucho gusto chicas**, dice Darien con una vez terminada la inspección de Amy, **bueno este… yo venia a recoger a Serena, pero veo que estas ocupada…**

Serena solo atina a balbucear… **etto e… no pensé que vendrías de verdad… pero … es que .. pero …** en eso es interrumpida por Mina quien dice: **hay Serena, pero si estuviste toda la noche hablando de este chic**… _**MINA**_ grita serena mientras le tapa la boca con la mano y la risa de las chicas no se hace esperar…

**Vamos**, dice un decidido Darien mientras le ofrece su mano para subir al auto, **ehh si** dice Serena mientras toma la mano del chico y le dice a Mina que no la espere y que avise en su casa.

Las chicas se despiden de Sere y Darien no sin antes decir:

**Animo Sere!!! Déjate secuestrar!!!!** Le gritaba Mina mientras Raye apuntando a su primo le advertía: **te comportas Baka Darien, te comportas!!!!**

En tanto Amy le preguntaba a Lita quien divertidas miraban la expresión de Serena frente a las manifestaciones de las chicas….

**¿Qué pensaría Seiya de esto? **

**Ya espero q les guste .. apuradita subiendo ayer no pude lo siento recien hoy llegue a casa xD gracias por los post se agradecen cariños**

**Y no dejen de leer la historia de Taiki y Amy : la ciencia del amor ta lenda xD**

**Bye fish !!**

**Díganme si quieren el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre tropezones y****confusiones**

**By shadowai**

Bla-blas:

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico espero q les guste a mi si xD

Y a mi hermana tbn (ella me incentiva en esto xD)

Esta demás decir que es un fanfic, basado en los personajes de otra persona no yo, u.U.

Yo solo fantaseo con las historias que sueño n.n

Espero q les guste si dejan review subiré el prox capitulo n.n

Se aceptan críticas xD

xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

**CAPITULO 6:**

"…Las chicas se despiden de Sere y Darien no sin antes decir:

**Animo Sere!!! Déjate secuestrar!!!!**Le gritaba Mina mientras Raye apuntando a su primo le advertía:**te comportas Baka Darien, te comportas!!!!**

En tanto Amy le preguntaba a Lita quien divertidas miraban la expresión de Serena frente a las manifestaciones de las chicas….

**¿Qué pensaría Seiya de esto?**"

-Mientras tanto Serena se sube un poco incomoda al auto con Darien viendo como sus amigas les hacen señas y tiran besos al aire. **Discúlpalas**, -dice Serena un poco sonrojada-, **mis amigas son un poco mmm especiales** dice mientras aguanta una risita medio nerviosa.-

-**No puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo, tu amiga de Raye**, esto puede resultar divertido dice mientras le sonríe a la colegiala.-

**A donde vamos? - **** Bueno pues vamos a un lugar E X P E C T A C U L A R, preparate…** ( _Serena abre sus hermosos ojos como platos, y se pregunta si fue una buena idea haber subido a ese coche_…)

*

-Mientras tanto, las chicas siguen animadamente platicando de lo guapo que es el primo de Raye, de la suerte de Serena y de Seiya, por supuesto. En eso llega el aludido junto a sus dos hermanos y dice: **Ey! Acaba de llegar por quien lloraban jejeje … mmm oigan y donde esta mi bomboncito hermoso ????** Dice mientras simula buscarla entre los arboles, el pasto y las faldas de las chicas (XP)

-**Serena no esta.-** dice tajantemente Lita ( _a quien la broma de la falda no le parecio_ ).-

**Acaba de ser secuestrada** dice Mina con falsa preocupación

Pero como Secuestrada!?!?!?! Como es posible, donde como porque!!! _(Gritaba Seiya mientras se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de un árbol_)

**No fue secuestrada tranquilo,** dice Raye, a quien la escena la divertía demasiado, fue por su PROPIA voluntada jejje

**Bueno la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera secuestrar a Serena es de un 68,236% pero este no es el caso, Pero puede ser posible, en donde bueno en cualquier lugar: en la plaza, en el instituto, incluso en el baño del centro comercial** ( _dice con seriedad Amy mientras limpia sus anteojos_) **Porque… Bueno eso es lo mas simple, por lo linda, despistada y ilusa que es Serena… podría ser una buena trata de blancas**…

**AMY!!!** Gritan todos a coro, las chicas y los hermanos de un desmayado Seiya, quien no pudo con tanta información…

LITA: **Tranquilos chicos, vino el primo de Raye y paso a buscar a Serena, al parecer tenían una "cita".-**

**Oh no esto es demasiado**-dice Seiya- mientras cae nuevamente al suelo.- xP

Ya espero que les haya gustado, tenia este fic muy abandonado, se me perdio el cuaderno donde tenia varios capitulos adelantados pero igual quiero retomarlo, espero les guste,

Saludos y ahora si que si que lo termino ^^

Cariños : Shadow_ai


End file.
